


Happy Ending.

by bliphany



Series: Jessica Lives AU [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliphany/pseuds/bliphany
Summary: Jessica is binge-watching. Kara braids their hair.





	Happy Ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I should write the main plot of their main story, but instead, I did this. :P

"Just one more episode," Jessica mutters mostly to herself, tapping on the touchpad.

They sit comfortably at the head of the bed, back on pillows against the headboard. Jessica's laptop rests on her knees. She has been like that for the whole evening, barely moves, only adjusted the position to lean toward Kara when the latter came out of the shower to join her.

The opening theme plays enthusiastically. Jessica groans under her breath, "Ugh, I said that three episodes ago." But she doesn't stop herself.

The weight Jessica's shoulder against hers is reassuring. Kara chuckles, glancing at the screen. She doesn't find those shows interesting, Jessica's participation to them, however, is something she enjoys watching, like how she frowns and bites her lips, staring at the screen as if it's she, not those characters, that been through all the misery, like she is living fiercely through them.

Kara hasn’t played or thought herself as other people for quite a while. The character she’s now being is someone simpler, meanwhile requires more awareness and practicing for her to understand and be familiar with. It takes time. Anyway, she likes this someone. She doesn’t mind it takes time.

"Do you want to sleep?" Jessica turns to her, "I can go use the other room."

"Nah. I'm good." Kara doesn't feel like sleeping. She isn't tired. She could do stakeout all day if needed. Not to mention here is less cold, less empty. Those pillows are soft. And Jessica is here.

Jessica lies back and then tilts her head to rest on Kara's shoulder, pushing the laptop a bit further to match her sight. Kara adjusts accordingly, one arm wrapping around Jessica's waist. Their hair spread out and mingle. Kara moves her free hand there, stroking. "Want me to stop you at some point?"

Jessica hmms, then fails to hold back a yawn - which is endearing - but, "Not really," she blinks several times and then wipes her eyes, "I really want to know what'll happen to them."

She falls back into watching the show with a devotion. Kara winds their hair around her finger unconsciously and then smooths it before twisting again. She keeps doing that, and before realizing, she has an entwined loose braid at hand. With a sudden dedication, she draws back the other hand and uses both trying to secure the braid's end. Unaware of what Kara's doing, Jessica just sinks back to fill in the gap, eyes glued.

White musk scent escapes as Kara keeps twirling the hair. Right, Jessica recently changed their shampoo. The thought comes to her faintly, and Kara leans forward. The idea of not wanting this sounds absurd. She swallows, the fact that she once did walk away is a lump that'll never disappear. At least she understands now, that back then, she left because she panicked, because if she didn't, she'd not be able to tear herself out of this, ever, because deep down, she had already made her choice, without even knowing. She later ran away from it, given chances, just so to prove that, see, she wasn't made for this, she wouldn't fit anyway, she wasn't wrong about who she was.

Plot twist: she was wrong.

"Just talk to each other, ah," Jessica mourns in frustration. "Did you see what just happened?" she murmurs, not demanding an answer since she knows Kara isn't watching.

"Afraid. Mostly because of that," Kara whispers.

Jessica reaches out. Their hands meet at the halfway. Their wrists turn, and pulses brush each other briefly before their fingers laced. Simple physics, like how stars are destined to follow the law of the universe.

There're still about ten minutes left, but Jessica pushes the laptop aside.

"You don't want to watch the end?"

"I don't know. Do you think they'll reunite or we'll have to wait after the hiatus?"

"There's a season break?" Kara feels sorry for her.

"Yeah, I hate this. I just want them to have the happy ending." She turns toward Kara and let herself be hugged, her voice sleepy.

Everyone wants the happy ending and it's such a paradoxical term. People want to be happy, but don't want happy things to end.

"I'm going to pass out," Jessica announces, pressing her cheek against Kara's chest for a few seconds, then turns her face up, about to kiss her. Kara bends down. But Jessica pauses when she finds out their lips can't quite match like how they used to, she opens her eyes, confused.

"Mm?" Jessica lifts her head, and that draws Kara's with her. She stops and looks down. Between them, their hair is braided together and hence limits both of their movements.

"Oops?" Kara smiles sheepishly. She forgot that.

"Look what you've done," Jessica laughs and then slides a hand into Kara's hair on the unbraided side, pulling her near, "you're gonna fix this?"

Kara smirks. Their foreheads touch and mouths miss the other. "I think we'll have to make do."

"Agree," Jessica leans in and presses the corner of their mouth together again. Where they can't quite reach, Kara sticks out her tongue and traces the curve of Jessica's lips gently. Jessica sighs. Kara closes her eyes. She can picture her smile on the inside of her eyelids easily.

The untied braid eventually loosens as they turn and rub their faces with each other. Kara feels the weight of Jessica's hands on her shoulders, the latter then climbs onto her lap and wraps both arms around her neck, head rests on her back. She always enjoys doing this. Kara smooths Jessica's back, feeling the warmth, then she hears she said: "Ah, I'm good. I knew the fragrance suits you."

"What are you saying?"

"You smell nice."

Kara realizes. It's still sometimes easy to forget who she chose and is allowed to be now. Luckily she has her daily reminder in arms. She buries her face in Jessica's hair and breaths in the same scent of her own hair.

-Not End-

**Author's Note:**

> I used lots of unfamiliar words in this since English isn't my first. I hope there are not too many silly or weird word combinations. Usage corrections or suggestions are appreciated. I'll edit them if I can. If I can't, then at least I'll learn.
> 
> Comment are welcome. :)


End file.
